You are the Wind at my Back
by IraOphelia
Summary: A sequel to You are the Sword at my Side. Chrom returns to Ylisse, at the close of the Mad King's war, with his trusted tactician, and fiancee, Ophelia. Just because the war is over doesn't mean this couple with be seeing smooth sailing anytime soon! And why do they feel like a mysterious force is interfering in the capitol? This is a look into their dysfunctional life.
1. Domestic Life

Hi everyone and welcome to the sequel to _You are the Sword at My Side! _Both can be stand alone, if you've stumbled in here by accident, but here's a link to Ophelia's first story: s/9950959/1/You-are-the-Sword-at-My-Side

All of your support is spectacular and I appreciate every fave, follow, and review!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The news of Mad King Gangrel's demise spread over the continent, it seemed, mere moments after the Ylissean army had successfully destroyed his reign of terror. Chrom's army returned to Ylisse; tired and beaten down from the length of the war. However, a huge celebration of their victory met them in the capitol, effectively raising their energies. The Ylissean capitol feasted and celebrated for a whole week following the end of the war. Chrom and Lissa moved back into their home and many of their comrades-in-arms joined them. Ophelia joined Chrom at the capitol, ready to take on her role as his fiancée, but forever his tactician. The rest of the army went back to their homes to relish in the new peace they created. Nonetheless, this was only the beginning of new problems, of the more domestic type…

-Ophelia-

"Do you know how much money that week long feast cost Ylisse? Ugh! Whose plan was it to blow the rest of the money for the war effort on a party? Do you realize how hard it will be to replenish the capitol's bank account?" My questions got no reply.

"Chrom? Hey! Are you even listening?" I looked up quizzically from the accounting paper work. Chrom stood with his back to me and gazed meditatively out of the study's large window down into the capitol. I sighed; the crown exalt of Ylisse's mind had been elsewhere since his return to his home. I sympathized with Chrom; all the changes from the war must have suddenly become tangible and overwhelming. However, it was causing him to ignore his duty to his people. I had become his over-worked secretary. In the days following our return, I spearheaded the rehabilitation of the halidom. With Frederick's insight we had begun to piece Chrom and Lissa's country back together. Chrom had taken over the kingdom only a little over a month ago but I was already exhausted.

"_Leading an army is so much easier."_

I loudly cleared my throat. I rapped my fingers against the table, in what I thought, was an obnoxious way. Still Chrom ignored me and brooded by the window. With a groan, I rose to my feet. Stomping over the ornate tiled floor, I stopped behind him and rather roughly nudged his shoulder. Chrom gave a start and turned around quickly. Looking surprised to see me, he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh, hello Ophelia. How long have you been here?" Chrom asked, looking uncomfortable. My face flushed with anger. Chrom saw my expression and he shrunk back a bit, looking sheepish.

"I've been here for over an hour going over the economy! YOU let me into your study! You said you weren't busy but all you've been doing is staring out the window this whole time. You've been completely unresponsive." I said. Chrom took my scolding and his expression was one of sincere apology.

"I'm sorry. I regret my mind has been elsewhere. I am all ears now, if you'd be willing to start again. I really appreciate all you've done." Chrom said. My anger subsided and I nodded to the desk. Chrom joined me and I sat down. Shuffling through the papers, I picked up an interesting bill.

"So this is what we have to pay to the Pegasus knights' families for their losses," I said, flipping through the multi-page report written in Frederick's precise hand. I glanced up at the blue-haired exalt. He had a far off look in his eyes again and he gazed unseeingly at the hourglass on the desk.

"CHROM!" I shouted with a flourish of papers. Chrom jumped and knocked over the hourglass, spilling most of the ink wells on the desk. We hastened to clean up the mess and Chrom apologized again.

"Chrom what in the world has gotten into you? Is there something you need to tell me about?" I asked point blank, after the ink had been mopped off the tiled floor. Chrom rubbed the back of his head and mumbled a few monosyballic grunts of unease.

"Don't you trust me? I thought that you trusted me as your tactician, but can't you trust me as your fiancée and friend too?" I pleaded. I crossed my arms, and couldn't stop the frown from over taking my features. Chrom blanched.

"Of course I trust you! I- I've just been. Oh gods… How to say this..." Chrom brushed his hands through his hair.

"What's happened? If it's serious, I need to know now." I said, then hastily added, "I want to help- I want to ease your mind." I pulled his ink stained hand into mine and smile gently. Chrom stroked my hand with his thumb.

"It's just… I've never been good at talking about this, so…" Chrom elaborated imprecisely. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Chrom's grip tightened on my hand and he pulled me into his chest. He captured my lips with his. My shock wore off instantly and returned his spontaneous kiss. Chrom's arms wrapped possessively around my waist. I broke away for a breath and eyed Chrom questioningly.

"What's gotten into you, Chrom?" I asked, but my breath hitched. Chrom had begun placing electrifying kisses upon my neck. I shivered and curled my fingers into the back of his shirt. My will power shattered and I melted against Chrom's sturdy chest.

"What did you need to say?" I asked between fiery kisses. Chrom ignored my question again. In a moment, I had forgotten what I was asking about. Three sharp knocks interrupted our torrid embrace. I swiveled in Chrom's arms to see a soldier standing awkwardly by the study's door. I slid out of Chrom's arms.

"I'm sorry Exalt, but Sir Frederick has requested your presence immediately." The soldier explained, visibly uncomfortable. Chrom deflated, but nodded to the man.

"Tell Frederick I will be with him shortly." Chrom replied.

"Sir!" The soldier saluted and hurried away. I pulled at my ponytail and dared a glance at Chrom. He looked concerned again. I figured his kisses had been a means to distract me from his real problem.

"I've got to see Frederick." Chrom said disappointedly. He headed toward the door.

"We'll talk later," I insisted, my mind clear once again. Chrom turned with a sly look on his face.

"We will?"

"I mean_ really_ talk." I said sternly. Chrom laughed and then headed down the hall.

In Chrom's absence, I busied myself with work. I found a few letters that needed to be delivered to various Shepherd members. I left the sunny study and into the capitol's marble halls. I heard a giggly voice in an open door and Lissa appeared in the hall.

"Hello Ophelia! You're busy as always!" Lissa said cheerily.

"Hi Lissa, I think I have a letter for you from Maribelle. She must have sent it from her vacation home." I pulled a pearly envelope from the pile. Lissa cheered and forcibly peeled open the paper. She read over Maribelle's delicate handwriting. I started to leave Lissa to her letter, but stopped.

"Uh Lissa, have you noticed anything different about Chrom lately?" I asked. Lissa looked up from her letter.

"Hm..? Not really. He seems just the same to me. Nope nothing strange about Chrom!" Lissa replied with a grin and, what seemed to me, out of place laughter

"Oh. Well, I just thought he's been acting oddly." I folded my arms defensively. Now the other member of the Ylissean royalty was acting strangely.

"You must be imagining it! Gotta go!" Lissa cried and scurried down the halls. I shook my head.

This family was something indeed.

The next letter on my pile was for Sumia. This time of day she would be having tea with Cordelia in the gardens adjacent to the Pegasus stables.

The two Pegasus knights sat under a blooming arbor, chatting over steaming cups of tea. Cordelia noticed my approach and waved me over. Cordelia rose to greet me. Sumia followed suit, but fell down the steps leading up to the bench. I rushed over to help her up, but she shooed me away.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Sumia insisted. Cordelia and Sumia, with some difficulty, sat back down.

"I've got a letter for you, Sumia." I handed the clumsy knight her letter.

"I wonder who it's from…?" Sumia busied herself with her post.

"How have you been Ophelia? You've been keeping quite busy." Cordelia said.

"I've been just fine. Although, Chrom has been running me ragged…" I said, realizing how true my statement was. It was as if Chrom was keeping me busy to distract me from something else that was going on, "Cordelia, does Chrom seem strange to you?"

Cordelia's cheek blazed at the mention of Chrom. It was no secret that she was devoted to the Exalt and she was only starting to come to terms with our engagement. Nervously, Cordelia played with her long, red hair.

"Oh I don't think I could say whether or not Chrom's acting differently. You know him better than I. I wouldn't want to intrude." Cordelia replied fretfully. Then she let out a gasp and pointed toward the stables.

"Sumia! Look at that!" She grabbed Sumia's wrist and dragged her out from under the arbor. She pointed to some unspecified point in the distance, "Sorry Ophelia, we must be going!"

The knights ran off, leaving me more confused than when I had arrived

Thanks for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem._


	2. Inquiries

Hello loyal readers! Here's the (hopefully from now own) weekly update!

Also, I apologize for rampant typos; they are my biggest pet peeve and it irks me to no end that I end up missing them!

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and for the faves. Your support means the world to me, and I love to read your thoughts and comments.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ophelia

"Something is definitely going on around here…" I muttered aloud.

I did not know how much this would be confirmed until I went to visit Frederick. I had many letters from various important senders to deliver to him. Frederick's study was located on a far-off floor of the capitol, a place he preferred because of the solitude. I heard muffled voices behind the large, dark door. Chrom was bound to be in there with him.

"_Good, I can get to the bottom of this._" I thought triumphantly. Frederick was bound to back me up. I knocked intently on the door. After a moment, Frederick the Wary stuck his head out into the hall.

"Hey Frederick, I've got some letters for you." I said. I pushed into the doorway, but Frederick blocked my entrance.

"Thank you kindly, milday, I'll just take them now." Frederick held out his hand, the other securely blocking my way into the room.

"Can't I come in, Frederick?" I asked hotly, keeping the letter tightly gripped in my hands

"I'm sorry; my quarters are not fit for visitors at the moment." Frederick replied. He gestured again for his post. I shoved them into his open hand.

"Bullshit! You're the cleanest person here!" I said. Frederick ignored my comment, and kept his expression dangerously neutral.

"Good day, milady." He closed the door abruptly in my face and I heard the lock click. I stood in shock for a solid minute in the shadowy hall outside of Frederick's door. The furtive voices inside the room continued after a moment. Shaking off my astonishment, I pressed my ear to the door but could not make out any of the words. This situation was getting weirder by the minute.

I promised myself, and Chrom, that if anything was bothering me I would talk it out. I would stop bottling up my feelings because that often lead to awkward mishaps. In this situation, it was impossible for me to make any headway with the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everyone around the capitol was out to convince me nothing was going on. The web of conspiracies must have be threaded throughout Yllistol, yet I could not find a clue as to what it was about. I escaped to my bedroom to read over my tactical tomes, and to think over the problem. One of my old books had to contain something about detecting and reconnaissance. I would need to brush up on the fine art of spying before I could uncover the strange secret agenda of my friends.

Later that evening, Chrom sauntered into my bedroom. I was curled up in the center of my bed wrapped in a blanket, the top covering my head. A book rested on my lap and piles surrounded me as well. Chrom glanced at my current state and let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, what's so funny?" I did not look up from my book. I felt the bed shift; Chrom had climbed onto it.

"Well it's not as funny as it is adorable." Chrom explained, playing with the tassels of the blanket that hung over my forehead, "What are you doing?" He added.

"I'm just reading. Keeping my mind loose." I explained, turning the page. Chrom studied some of the books around me.

"You're reading about tactics?" Chrom asked in disbelief. I looked up to see Chrom's cobalt eyes on me.

"Just because there isn't a war going on doesn't mean I can't; I don't want to lose my edge." I replied.

"You could do to relax just a bit." Chrom pointed out, leaning back into my pillows. I closed my book with a snap.

"I could do to relax?! Well you could do to help me out a bit more! All you do is stare around all day, shirk all of your duties, and put them onto other people." I erupted; my own anger surprised me. Chrom blinked in disbelief at me.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Chrom parried.

"Oh yeah? Well perhaps you should try harder!" I threw off my blanket and catapulted off my bed.

"Where are you going? This is your room!" Chrom called after me as I stomped into the hallway.

"I don't know! Anywhere you are not!" I called back. I turned down the hall. In my haste, I ran into a servant girl who was coming down the hall.

"Excuse me," I grumbled. The girl adjusted her bonnet and muttered her own apology. She dared a quick glance at me with her left eye, the other was hidden behind and eye patch, before she ran down the hall and out of sight. I did not remember seeing that servant before, but that is to be expected on such a huge estate.

I continued down the hall aimlessly. As quickly as my anger materialized, it suddenly dispelled. I had been easily angered as of late; my emotions had seemed uncontrollable. Perhaps Chrom was right; maybe I did need to relax. I was working myself into a tizzy over management and organization. That was my forte; I had no reason to worry. I thought for a moment. On the exterior, that appeared to be the only catalyst for my outburst, but in the dark corners of my mind was another. The reason being the peculiar happenings in the capitol today, the secrecy being used against me. I was not one for surprises.

The sound of my footsteps changed abruptly from the sound of tile to grass. Lost in thought, I had walked to my favorite thinking spot, the courtyard ensconced in the center of the capitol building. The sun had set, but the moon was bright. The candles lining the outside walkway illuminated the courtyard. I took a seat on a bench and my hand landed on the open pages of a book.

"What is this doing out here?" I picked up the threadbare book and moved close to one of the torches. I read the first paragraph on the open pages:

_In my studies, I determined that the only way I could gain answers from the group of comrades was first to determine the weakest member of the team. I then placed this comrade in isolation from his friends to wear down his resolve. After a few weeks of solitude, I visited the brigand personally. Instead of asking questions pertaining to his misdeeds, I inquired about his family and his life. The man was confused and frightened, but answered most of the queries. The questions about his life allowed me to discern his own weaknesses. The next day that I visited him, I brought with me an unsigned paper from the king. This decree, I explained to him, involved the command to destroy the prisoner's village and kill every soul in it. The prisoner was openly distressed by this. He begged me not to allow the king to sign it. I tried to not laugh at how he played into my hands. I explained that the decree would only be signed if he did not comply with me and answer my questions about his crimes. I allowed him a few more days of solitude to think about it, and when I returned he answered all of my queries. This is my advice to you; pick out the weakest member and bribe them with something close to their heart._

After reading the page, I flipped over the book and read the title, A_ Discussion of Torture and Interrogation._ The dark gray book was tattered and faded. I glanced around; the courtyard was deserted, save for me and this mysterious tome. The coincidence was suspicious, but I dwelled little on that fact. Instead, my mind was fully concerned with the passage. The tactical gears in my mind began to turn furiously.

"Pick out the weakest comrade… Hmm…" I murmured aloud. I sat the book down on the bench and strolled back into the building. As I was walking, I caught sight of the bonnet wearing servant I had rudely trampled. She was dusting a sconce as I passed. I immediately decided to apologize for my harsh treatment earlier.

"Excuse me, "I called to her. She glanced at me and nodded hesitantly. She kept her eyes on the floor, "I'm sorry for running you over." The girl nodded again and scurried off, much like she had before. I watched her go, feeling a little confused. However, my mind went quickly back to the plan I was hatching. A smile crept over my face.

They did not call me a tactical genius for nothing.

I snuck back to room to find it empty. The books were still strewn on the bed, but Chrom was gone. I shuffled the books onto the floor and lamented my cold and empty bed. I huddled under the covers and fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning I went to breakfast early, but found Lissa there, just beginning her meal.

"Good morning," She said with a yawn. She let out an exclamation, as if she had suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah! Chrom was looking for you last night. Did he ever find you?"

I thought for a moment.

"Was that before or after I fought with him?" I queried. I ate a large mouthful of eggs and watched Lissa's face contort with amazement.

"Well, I don't know! But wait, you two had a fight?" Lissa was immediately concerned and ignored her steaming stack of waffles.

"It was mostly me yelling." I laughed nervously to break the tension, but Lissa's face stayed deathly serious. The look was intense and unlike her usual carefree expression. I was immediately unsettled by her change in demeanor.

"Did you make-up?! What happened?" Lissa pushed.

"C'mon Lissa it was nothing. Stop looking at me like that." I replied flippantly. Lissa continued to look serious. I gave in and elaborated, "It wasn't about anything, okay? And no, we didn't make-up." Lissa's body sagged with disappointment.

"I would ask if you're happy, but I can tell you aren't pleased by my answers." I glanced down at my breakfast, no longer wishing to eat the eggs and sausage. I found myself longing for Lissa's waffles. Lissa was almost tearful when she spoke again:

"Are you two breaking up now?" her voice shook as she spoke. After a moment of shock, I hopped up and slid into the chair next to Lissa. I had moved closer to comfort her, but found myself at a loss of how to do it. I grabbed her delicate hand in mine and smiled.

"Of course not. Couples fight all the time. Chrom and I are just fine," I soothed. Lissa nodded and seemed to be convinced by my consolations. I, on the other hand, did not entirely believe what I was saying. For all I knew, Chrom was off somewhere steaming and brooding over this fight.

"Better stop thinking about brooding in a mocking way if I want to apologize to Chrom…" I thought.

"Okay, that's great. I was worried for a second!" Lissa replied, back to her normal cheery self. That was surely a crisis adverted. It was odd for Lissa to be so overly concerned by a simple lover's quarrel…

From the open windows of the dining hall, I heard the thumps of horse hooves on the tiled entrance courtyard.

"Well Lissa, I've got to go get the mail." I hopped up. Lissa waved goodbye after me.

I collected and sorted through the mail looking over each of the recipients. I contemplated each of their willpower and stubbornness. I abandoned Chrom's correspondence immediately, along with Frederick and Cordelia's. Those three were as stubborn as it came. Chrom also knew how to effectively distract me from any objective, no matter how pressing. Lissa was also out of the question, I could not risk a possible meltdown from the blonde princess. Finally, one recipient caught my eye.

"Aha! He will work perfectly."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem_


	3. Interference

Hi everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, or followed. Your support keeps me in the writing spirit!  
In response to Cheetos (chapter 2): Because I'm somewhat following the story line, they haven't met Henry yet! As for your prediction, I can't reveal anything. ;3 You know, until you read this chapter. haha

Please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Ophelia

I knocked gently against the stable's doorway. The green knight inside turned and a huge grin came over his face.

"Hello Ophelia! What brings you down to the stables? You've been holed up in that study of yours for almost a week." Stahl said good-naturedly. He ushered a chestnut horse back into the stall before joining me at the door, "What can I do for you?"

"I just had a few letters to deliver to you," I explained, handing him a handful of envelopes.

"Hey! This one is from Sully, she must have made it to the convention just fine." Stahl opened the letter and began perusing the message.

"And while I was coming down I stopped by the kitchens because I noticed that the chefs were preparing one of your favorite meals." I uncovered the plate in my basket to reveal a steaming platter of roast beef and mashed potatoes. Stahl sniffed the air hungrily.

"That's real nice of you Ophelia." Stahl reached for the basket, but I moved it out of his reach.

"Consider this a bargain Stahl." I said.

"What do you mean?" Stahl replied, worry plainly written on his face.

"I have a question for you, and this will be your reward only if you answer truthfully." I explained, "Let me add, this is not the only way I can make you talk."

Stahl laughed nervously, "Cut it out Ophelia, you're being weird." He said.

"Sit." I pointed to a chair by a stall door. Stahl followed my order. I grabbed another chair and took my time arranging the contents of the basket in a tantalizing fashion. I put the basket in front of him. I checked the rest of the stable; Stahl was the only one around. I also grabbed a bucket of water used to wash the horses. I sat it by the basket of food.

"Let me be completely forward, I know that something odd is going on around here and I intend to find out what that is." I said in my most commanding tone.

"Okay Ophelia, but I don't know what you're talking about." Stahl replied, shifting in his chair, "Can I go now?"

"Not so fast! Why is everyone sneaking around and keeping a secret from me?" I barked.

"No one is doing that…" Stahl replied quickly. I nodded my head disbelievingly. Taking a fork from the basket, I picked up a strip of roast beef. Stahl followed my movements.

"That's a real—shame." As I said this, I plopped the slice of meat into the murky water in the bucket. Stahl winced.

"Are you sure, you don't know anything about a secret?" I picked a few more slices of beef and began slowly plopping them in the water. As the third piece was about to be dropped Stahl cried out:

"Wait! I mean, I do know something…"

"Elaborate." I clipped.

"Um… Many of us are keeping a secret from you." Stahl said with a gulp. I tried not to appear too eager, but my energy broke through.

"What is it then? What is the secret?" I cried. Stahl regained some of his composure and his jaw set.

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything. Really, I'm not. Captain's orders." Stahl explained.

"Oh well," I said and dumped the entire plate into the bucket. Stahl let out a cry of pain and his shoulder's slumped in disappointment.

"Did I mention that they were making your all-time favorite dessert too?" I said suavely. I unfolded another layer of the blanket in the basket.

"Not…" Stahl started.

"That's right, a fresh fried fig pie with a side of, you guessed it, homemade whipped cream. Oh, and it's still warm." I pulled the plate out of the basket. Stahl had gone pale. He fidgeted with his hands.

"Are you going to throw that in the bucket, too?" Stahl asked, sweat on his forehead.

"Oh no, not this." I said smartly, "This pie is for me… Unless you tell me that pesky little secret."

Stahl watched unblinkingly, as I cut myself a bite of the warm pie. I speared through the flakey crust and into the succulent figs. It smelled deliciously sweet; the cinnamon and butter mingled into the most pleasing odor. Just as the pie met my lips, Stahl cried out.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you," Stahl was defeated and slumped in his chair. Even his perpetual cowlick looked dejected. I nodded for him to continue.

"Chrom asked a lot of us to help him plan, uh, to plan your wedding. With the kingdom being in such disrepair, he figured you didn't need another thing to add to your stress."

My stomach dropped. I had expected something terrible, even heartbreaking. I never expected something so heartfelt. And underhanded. My surprise was overshadowed by impulsive dissatisfaction.

"He's planning the wedding without my consent? So not to stress me out?" I repeated slowly, working it out in my head. I could not keep my voice from becoming sardonic. I glared at Stahl and he blanched.

"No, no, not without your consent!" Stahl spluttered, "Chrom's had most of the Shepherds asking you questions pertaining to all of the decisions! For example, he had me ask you what your two favorite flowers were." Stahl smiled sheepishly.

I thought for a moment…

_ "Hey Ophelia!" Stahl cried, entering my study. _

_ "Good afternoon, what brings you?" I said, hardly looking up from my desk._

_ "I was picking out flowers for Sully," Stahl laughed, "And I realized I had no idea what do choose."_

_ "Sully doesn't like flowers," I muttered._

_ "Sure she does! She just hides it really well." Stahl replied._

_ "You could ask Sumia; she's all about flowers." I pointed out._

_ "Sure, but she likes to tear them apart," Stahl said, "So which ones do you think are the best" I finally looked up at Stahl. He looked genuinely convinced Sully would appreciate the flowers._

_ "Well, I'm partial to lilacs or ranunculus, if that's any help."_

I scooped the basket into my arms and fell onto the chair. I was too shocked to speak for a moment. I handed Stahl the pie and the rest of the basket. Inside, he found another helping of roast beef and another fried pie. As I sat in disbelief, Stahl tried to appease his never-ending hunger.

"You know," Stahl said, finishing the last of the food, "Chrom really does worry about you. He doesn't want you to be stressed. None of us do." Stahl smiled sincerely.

A hot tear bubbled up and spilled onto my cheek. I sniffled and wiped it away, but a few more followed it.

"Aw, Ophelia!" Stahl smiled good-naturedly and pulled me into a hug. After sniffling a few more times, while Stahl soothed me, I calmed down enough to speak again.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I smiled through my bleary eyes.

"You were just overcome by the sweetness of the whole scheme." Stahl laughed.

"And maybe I remembered how much of a jerk I was to you, and to Frederick, and especially to Chrom." I added, feeling guilty for my angry outbursts.

"Speaking of your lovely fiancé, you can't let on that you know about the wedding. He wants this to be a surprise. He'd skewer me up and serve me for dinner when he found out I caved." Stahl rubbed the back of his head, still grinning. I pulled Stahl back into a bear hug.

"They won't know a thing. Thanks for telling me, and I'm sorry for my dastardly methods." I apologized. Stahl released me and ruffled my hair.

"Not so dastardly, you gave me two helpings of fried fig pie."

? POV

I moved the eye patch out of my vision and stared intently in the barn. I hid myself in the shadows at the adjacent door. I had a full view of Ophelia and Stahl. However, I could not hear a word they were saying. I found Ophelia, after a while of looking for her. Somehow, she was incredibly good at avoiding people, especially those who wanted to find her. I had arrived just in time to see the two embracing. I had never suspected Stahl as having romantic feelings for Ophelia. He would now have to go down on my list as one to keep an extra close eye on. Of course, I could do nothing to make Ophelia suspect someone was inferring, even though it would definitely be for her own good.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem_


	4. Invitations

Thank you to all who followed, faved, read, and reviewed!

This is the part where you realize Chrom's new favorite word is 'c'mon'. D:

* * *

Chapter 4: Ophelia

The door to Chrom's study loomed before me. It had never quite looked as dark and forbidding as it did today. It was mid-afternoon. I was not even sure if I would find Chrom inside, but still my heart was racing. Chrom had that amazing quality that he could make my heart rate jump; be it from excitement or apprehension or any other emotion he was somehow able to conjure in me. I held my knuckles just above the wood, every muscle posed to knock, but I could not bring myself to do it. The door opened slowly. Chrom stood behind it. He looked tired, but grinned slightly at seeing me.

"I heard you walk up five minutes ago. Have you been out here thinking about what you wanted to yell about first?" Chrom said. I realized his smile was now only masking his own residual anger.

"Can I come in?" I asked, resisting the urge to parry Chrom's comment with my own. Chrom nodded and showed me in. Chrom's study was bright, and did not look as foreboding as Chrom's expression. Chrom sat down at his desk, his back to me. I huddled by the door. I had lost all resolve to face the Exalt.

"It's impolite to hang by the door when you have been invited in." Chrom said without turning. My neck flushed; Chrom was so angry he was quoting Maribelle.

"Contrary to popular belief, I didn't come here to yell or to scoff at normal social cues." I said. I played with the ends of my sleeves and peeked over at him through my eyelashes. Chrom glanced over his shoulder.

"Is that so?" Chrom replied. I hesitantly approached his desk and faced him. Chrom busied himself with some papers on his desk, and did not look up at me. I could tell he was only shuffling and reshuffling the papers. He was trying hard not to speak or to acknowledge me.

"I want to apologize. Er, I mean, I apologize." I said with some difficulty. I bit my lip and my brows knitted together. I dared a hesitant look at the Exalt. He slowly looked up from his papers and met my eyes. Surprisingly, he smiled a small smile.

"Thank the gods. I thought you were still angry with me." Chrom sighed. His face lost the dark and foreboding expression.

"What?! You're not angry with me?" I asked, completely gobsmacked.

"I was for a moment. But, I know you're stressed. I figured it was my fault." Chrom rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks a little red. I leaned onto the table in complete defeat.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" I said looking intently at Chrom's desk. Chrom leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Not in a while." He laughed softly.

"I'm an awful fiancée," I mumbled.

"C'mon now, it's fine." Chrom soothed. He placed his strong hand on top of mine.

"I've got to make this up to you." I said. I hurried around the desk and pulled Chrom up out of his chair.

"Huh? You will?" Chrom's face turned bright red.

"Yeah! By getting back to work! What's first, Exalt?" I sat down at the desk and looked eager. Chrom stared at me in disbelief for a moment, before coming to his senses.

"Oh yeah, that's one way to do it…" Chrom replied. I cocked my head.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, feeling confused. Chrom blushed and avoided my eyes for a moment. He glanced back at me, almost pleading for me not to expect a reply. I blinked rapidly and felt my own face grow cherry red. I laughed nervously and turned back to the desk. I moved the papers quickly about, throwing a few onto the floor. Chrom helped me pick them up, both of us blushing.

"Why do we both get like this…?" Chrom asked. He leaned on the desk with one arm, his other hand over his face.

"Because we're both adorably awkward?" I giggled impulsively. After a moment I softly added, "Or maybe because you're the Exalt now."

"I'm still just me," Chrom replied. He met my eyes from under his blue hair.

"But you weren't there when Maribelle explained the rules and regulations of being engaged to royalty. Instead of congratulating our engagement, she threatened me with infinite pain and suffering if I stepped one toe out of line." I shuddered at the thought.

"Maribelle does have a certain, frightening quality." Chrom offered, with a smile.

"Yet, she can say it in such an elegant and educated way." I added. Chrom let out a snicker, I smiled goofily. I refocused on the papers on the desk. I picked up an elegant paper invitation.

"Hey Chrom? What's this?" I held out the invitation to him. Chrom looked surprised to see me holding it, as if it suddenly jogged a memory in his mind.

"That's an invitation for a party we're holding. I wanted you to have a look before I sent it out." Chrom replied. He handed the paper back to me. I studied the hand-written calligraphy.

"An engagement party? And we're holding it?" I asked.

"It's sort of what royalty does, unfortunately. It's a little late due to the war, but it's one of those fancy rules and regulations." Chrom explained.

"But I'm not royalty yet!" I stammered, "I don't think I'm the elegant party person like you or Lissa!" Chrom laughed.

"Me? A party person? I was never good at that sort of thing. The only thing that got me through it was Emm's help." Chrom said, "Emm was able to fix all of my blunders and she somehow made Lissa act like an adult just when she needed to." I must have looked unconvinced because Chrom continued:

"Don't worry; you'll look beautiful. Lissa and I will help you, and I'm sure Maribelle will have a few insights." Chrom took my hands encouragingly. His smile was genuine and bright. I tried to seem enthusiastic.

"Um, what exactly happens at a ball?" I asked.

"Well, there's food and some dancing. At the engagement ball there will be a special presentation of the two of us to the crowd." Chrom explained.

"I feel sick just thinking about it." I muttered.

"C'mon now, you've talked in front a whole army. At the ball you just smile and wave." Chrom took my hand and showed me the simplicity of the movement.

"An army is different! I was one of them. I'm as far from royalty as it gets, I'm afraid."

"Stop worrying." Chrom commanded gently. He laid a kiss on my forehead.

"Well, if this ball is important, I'll try my best." I said. I tried to smile to convince him. I usually quite good at fooling Chrom with my forced expression, and today was no exception.

"Great!" Chrom cheered.

"Just, how many people will be coming..?" I asked hesitantly. Chrom rolled his eyes and, smiling, he ignored my question.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem._


	5. Instigation

Hi readers!  
I just started the new semester! I'm back in college and that means a few unfortunate things. My updates will be scarce and my chapters will probably be awful. Try not to get too upset with me! (Speaking of, I've got an immense writers block at the moment, any tips? 0.0)  
Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and faves. You guys keep me writing.  
Also! I would like to give a shout out to a great friend and beta reader of mine, PerfectFlyer. The chapters are readable only because of this sweet writer! Give her a few views for her troubles ;) u/5728046/PerfectFlyer  
Here we go!

Chapter 5: Chrom

It was another sunny day in Ylisstol, and I decided to capitalize on the good weather and escape into the gardens. I was walking around the gilded estate, when I say a shadowy figure hurrying along the path. As I grew closer, the mysterious figure was revealed to be Stahl. He looked thin and pale, as if he had not been sleeping or eating for weeks.

"Stahl?" I called to him. At the sound of voice, he leapt into the air. He turned nervously toward me.

"Oh hello Chrom. Fancy seeing you out here… I thought you and Ophelia were working." Stahl stammered, wringing his hands.

"She was complaining of a headache so I sent her to bed. Er, Stahl, are you alright? You aren't looking very good."

"There's no need to be suspicious! I'm just, er…" Stahl turned even paler, if that was possible. I set my jaw and gave him my most powerful stare.

"Well I am suspicious. Is there something I need to know?" I asked sternly. Stahl averted my gaze, but consented. He nodded slowly.

"It's about Ophelia…" Stahl had a pained look on his face.

"Is she alright?" I burst out instinctively. _That girl was always getting into something._

"Oh she's great! As a matter of fact, her tactical game is in top form lately. She has become especially cunning." Stahl replied. I raised my eyebrow; Stahl was acting very strange.

"So, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Er, she interrogated me." Stahl fell to his knees, "She beat the secrets out of me!"

"Literally?" I leaned down.

"No, she used blackmail. And now she knows about the wedding," Stahl put his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, but it's been driving me mad. And I've let you down." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know why I expected us to be able to keep something from Ophelia. She's curious and crafty." I muttered.

"So you're not mad?" Stahl asked, looking hopeful.

"No, I am," I replied, Stahl stiffened, "C'mon, man! You cracked before Lissa! I expected you to be able to stave off her suspicions!"

"I never expected her to use my own love of food against me!" Stahl cried. My expression did not soften.

"She promised not to let on that she knew! It can still work out… In the end, the wedding planning isn't causing her stress." Stahl tried to rationalize, "I also told her you would skewer me up and serve me for dinner for telling her… You won't do that will you?"

"Let me think on that." I said, with an evil smile.

Ophelia POV

The blinds were pulled in my sitting room. I had curled up on the sofa, a blanket over my head, to try to rest this headache away. However, the resting had only intensified how awful I was feeling this morning.

"Must be something I ate…" I rationalized. I thought back to what I had ate yesterday. Then again, the past few mornings I had not felt like myself. Perhaps I was truly coming down with something. I was roused from my thoughts by a knock on my door. With some effort. I removed the blanket from my head and stood. After waiting for the pounding in my head to subside, I headed toward the door and pulled it open. Outside, I was met by the polite smile of the head maid of the capitol. Yllistol was full of servants for every job imaginable, but I had tried to resist taking on any helpers of my own.

"Good morning, milady." The woman bowed. I nodded and invited her inside. She smiled and shuffled into my study, followed by the bonnet-wearing maid I had seen around before. She looked around at my room and sniffed unhappily.

"It was brought to my attention, milady that you have been without chambermaids." The woman explained.

"Yes, I have requested it to be that way. I am not looking to order anyone around." I replied, ready to usher the two servants out.

"You see, the Exalt himself has insisted that you take at least one. I have brought one of my brightest girls with me, milady. She would be silent and she would only do the things you ask." The maid went on. I found her story to be peculiar. Chrom was not one to push the stupid rules of royalty upon me. No doubt, now that Maribelle had returned to Ylisstol, she has set about righting all of the 'wrongs' that I have committed so far. Then again, it could be nice having a maid. I was not very fond of making my bed. I thought back to the currently disheveled bed just behind my bedroom door. I was lucky the head housekeeper could not see my bedroom...

"Alright, but I only want one servant. She, erm, what is your name?" I asked the second maid.

"Luce," the girl said in a whisper.

"If Luce wants to help me out, she is more than welcome to. But, please don't force any more servants to wait on me." I told the head maid.

"Yes, milady." The maid said with a bow, "By your leave." I dismissed her with a wave. After she was gone I turned to Luce.

"So, what do you usually do, Luce?" I asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, if you want, you can make my bed. Otherwise, I really don't know what to have you do. So, I guess do whatever you want." I babbled. Luce nodded and disappeared into my bedroom. Well, since Luce was going to be here, and resting was not really working out, I decided to head back to Chrom's study to see what I could do.

_

Thank for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem_


	6. Idolized

Hi readers! Thank you for your support. Your reviews, faves, and follows mean the world to me!

In response to That One Person:

Thank you for your review! I'm so honored that you decided to review my story, even though that's not something you like to do. Yeah.. I do have a unique view on the characters, don't I? lol  
My sister loved your comment about Luce, we both it quite amusing.

Dundundun! Here's a new chapter! Please enjoy!

Chapter 6- ? POV

I was finally close enough to keep Ophelia under my constant observation. I knew that Chrom was a strong and truthful man. As much as I detested the thought, if something where to go wrong, Ophelia would likely be the cause. From my recent observations, Ophelia was a teeter-totter between put-together and falling apart. She desperately needed someone to handle damage control in her life. It was up to me to ensure this chapter of Ophelia and Chrom's life ran exactly according to plan. I was fully willing to do whatever it took.

Ophelia POV

The engagement party's invitations were sent out across the continent, to high-standing Ylisseans, but also to old friends and comrades. It would be a small gathering, Chrom assured me, nothing as big as a royal wedding. I cringed at the idea of having two parties at all. The days before the party sped by quickly, and suddenly it was the morning of the ball.

I sat up in my study adjacent to my bedroom; my feet were tucked underneath me. A book was in my hand, but I stared over my shoulder out the window. I had tried to read for pleasure, but my mind kept wandering.

Chrom was planning a wedding, with my help, but without my knowledge. Now I knew about this twisted plot, yet I could not admit it to him.

Would it always be like this? A constant swell of secrets and insidious plots between us? Maybe it would be… I certainly kept my share of secrets. Yet, even without secrets our path was full of challenges and miscommunications. Understanding Chrom was like fighting an army with my eyes closed. I was constantly being bombarded by attacks that I could not predict. As I was reeling from one surprise another appeared.

Were all relationships like that? A constant blind battle without a clue on how to protect yourself?

Today would have to be the day that I revealed the secrets I was keeping from Chrom. At least one of them…

The door to my study flew open; and my resolve and concentration on my inner turmoil shattered.

"Ch-..?" I began to say, until the blonde Ylissean princess came fully into view. I let out a sigh, maybe I was not ready to face the inevitable.

"Up and at 'em Ophelia! It's time to get going!" Lissa cried, jumping excitedly around the room. I looked back at my book for a moment, before ignoring the princess. I was not in the mood to deal with Lissa. She clenched her fists, and with a stamp of her foot, faced off with me. We glared at each other with equally stubborn expressions.

"Lissa, you must knock before you enter someone's private courters," a voice called. I shot up onto my feet as Maribelle entered. Maribelle joined Lissa in the center of my room. Lissa eyed my uneasy expression; she smiled proudly and, somewhat, mockingly. I could handle Lissa today, but not Maribelle.

"Er, what are you two doing here?" I asked, discarding my book onto the sofa.

"We're here to help you get ready for the party." Lissa explained with a wink.

"But I still have a few hours to relax!" I replied nervously. _More like a few hours to hide._

"Never underestimate the amount of time it takes to transform a common girl into a sophisticated woman." Maribelle said. I frowned; Maribelle had a way of getting under my skin. Lissa could tell, and she quickly tried to intervene.

"It'll be fun Ophelia!" Lissa grabbed my hand and led me, very much against my will, out the door. As I was being forced down the hall, we passed by Chrom who was walking in the opposite direction. I mouthed the words, "Help me!" He took one look at my state and laughed.

"Have fun!" He called with a coquettish wink, which I read more as an evil grimace.

Maribelle and Lissa pulled me into an opulent dressing room. The room's walls were pale gold accented by occasional strips of light green. The Ylissean seal was emblazoned on the middle of the tiled floor, which was otherwise covered in green ottomans and chairs. A room length wardrobe lined one wall, adjacent toward a full wall of windows. They sat me down in front a full a length mirror, while they proceeded to dig around in the ornate wardrobe.

"I didn't even know this room existed." I muttered, gazing around at the many bobbles made for primping and powdering.

"Emm and I used to share it. It's were we kept all our formal clothing." Lissa explained. She pulled a few gowns from the wardrobe, and threw them onto a sofa without a second glance, "For some reason, people always gave us clothes as gifts. There are some dresses in here I've never even seen before!"

"Lissa, look at this dress," Maribelle held a dress to Lissa. Lissa pulled at the fabric gently. She nodded, and Maribelle placed in it a separate pile.

"I keep forgetting you are actually a princess Lissa. It must be…"

"Exciting!" Lissa finished.

"Exhausting." I said. Lissa did not seem to hear me. I seemed to routinely forget that Lissa and Chrom, as awkward as they were, were the heads a royal family. They had connections and status, far surpassing anything remotely close to what I had.

Lissa and Maribelle went through the wardrobe until they were certain they had seen everything worth seeing. Maribelle clapped her hands.

"Ophelia, try these dresses on, and we shall decide which one suits you best." Maribelle directed. Lissa handed me a thick stack of clothing. Lissa directed me behind a wardrobe screen.

"Looks like I'm getting a little plump from this sedentary life. I hope Sully doesn't notice or she'll whip my arse." I joked from behind the screen.

"What shouldn't I notice?" A familiar voice called back. I poked my head around the screen.

"Sully?!" I looked out to find Sully had joined Lissa and Maribelle, "What are you doing here? Are you here willingly?!"

"I came here to make sure you didn't look like an idiot!" Sully replied, "And I have orders to make sure you don't run off, Chrom said I could hold you down if necessary." I knew Sully would not hesitate to break out the tough love, especially when she had the go ahead from Chrom. Any consideration of a possible escape was dashed by her presence.

"So, what are you waiting for? I won't spend my whole day here!" Sully bellowed. I ducked behind the screen and hurried into the first gown. I stepped out around the screen, wearing a simple sheath gown.

"Well? This one isn't too bad," I said. The three girls let out a unanimous sound of dissent. The next five gowns to follow received the same disapproval. I emerged wearing a frilly blue gown, complete with a corset and bow. Maribelle loved it, but Lissa and Sully thankfully over-ruled her assent. I pulled on the last dress.

"So if this one doesn't suit me, do I have to go at all?" I asked. I heard the sound of Maribelle's head twisting all the way around and hastily added, "I'm just joking!" I came out from behind the screen, not even bothering to glance at my reflection. I was ready to go to the ball in my battle armor if necessary.

"Well here it is," I said, "This is it, whether you approve or not. I'm tired of trying on dresses—" I trailed off when I saw the looks on my friends' faces.

"Oh Ophelia!" Lissa cried.

"What!?" I nervously turned to the full-length mirror.

"You look exquisite!" Maribelle said, with a clap of her gloved hands. The dress was fit for an Exalt. The fabric was a luxurious gold, with varying, shimmering tones. It flowed from my shoulders to the floor, skimming over my figure and pooling around my feet. A shimmery, transparent cape clipped in the front. The rest of the bodice was over-the-shoulder, enough to reveal well below my collarbone. A ribbon of shining crystals ran the length of the neckline. The sleeves started out opaque and faded in transparency as they reached the tips of my fingers.

Behind the dress, I had never felt more unimpressive. I looked out of place.

Was I truly meant to be here at all? This palace, the dresses, the food, the duties… Could I really do it?

The three girls crowded around me and gazed at my reflection. My mind swelled with anxiety.

"That suits you perfectly. I can scarce imagine how splendid you'll look on your wedding day." Maribelle said.

"You'll be the loveliest girl at the ball, for sure!" Lissa cheered.

"Huh! You look like a respectable lady, who would have thought?" Sully added, with a good-natured smirk. Maribelle undid my ponytail, allowing my auburn tresses to fall around my neck. It had grown out since I had unceremoniously chopped it off in battle.

"Perfect." Lissa breathed. Her smile seemed to be consuming her face.

"Now, Ophelia, do not soil this dress before the ball. Can you manage that?" Maribelle asked haughtily. I nodded slowly. I was still taking in this costume I was in.

"Come Sully, you also must look presentable this evening."

"Oh hell no! You are not putting me in a stupid get-up!" Sully yelled. Lissa and Maribelle pulled the enraged paladin out of the room. I took one last forlorn glance at my reflection. I noticed that a shadow hung in the doorway; it was my quiet handmaiden, Luce.

Luce POV

"Have you been here this whole time?" Ophelia asked me. Her voice was not angry or annoyed, more sympathetic and curious. I nodded slowly.

"Did you have fun? Because I sure didn't." Ophelia laughed, beckoning me into the room. I cleared my throat.

"It was amusing, milady." I said in a small, quiet voice. Watching her trying on those dresses… It reminded me of shopping with my own mother…

"Good! At least someone did." Ophelia looked out the window, "I guess it's about time I find Chrom and face my doom." She stroked a loose strand of hair.

"What do you think, Luce? Does it look alright like this? I usually wear my hair up." Ophelia lifted her hair above her shoulders.

"Do I have permission to answer truthfully?" I asked. Ophelia cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Ophelia looked perplexed.

"Your hair looks lovely down, milady. It draws the attention to your face." I said quickly. Ophelia turned pink and smiled broadly.

"Well, thank you! I guess it'll stay down." Ophelia replied with a laugh.

How I missed my own mother.

_

Thanks for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem._


	7. Inhale

Hello there readers! I can't believe it is chapter 7 already! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and faving! Your support keeps my going, so thank you!

Also, here's a shot out to my good friend, PerfectFlyer. She is a beta-reader of sorts, and I couldn't write without her! Please stop by her page if you have a chance. :D u/5728046/PerfectFlyer She updates regularly, btw! ;)

Hey there accountless reviewers! You guys should get an account so I can message you guys! I love talking to my reviewers. :3

In response to Cheetos:  
Teehee, I'm glad your sword hand prevented you from guessing. Don't want to reveal it too soon, you know!? But stay tuned, even though I have no idea when I will reveal the ? POV's identity. :p Thank you for reviewing!

In response to That One Person:  
People say giddy. I say giddy, then again, I saw alot of obscure things. I love replying to reviews, I'm glad that it made you so jubilant!  
As the player, I found all of Maribelle's supports hilarious, but I knew that if I was to be a part of those conversations, I may strangle her. Lol I tried to incorporate the bristly relationship. :D I love Sully, and I like writing her. I'm glad she actually worked in that scene! I'm glad you like how Ophelia treats Luce. :3 Ophelia's naturally gentle, to a point lol, and didn't want to ostracize Luce because she was a servant.  
Luce doesn't have very many spy qualifications, I know lol. But I guess that it what makes it more fun! The story took a different path than I expected and Luce's story, so it kind of lost it's stealthiness.  
Thank you for reviewing!

Sorry for the shortness or any mistakes. I have a fever!

* * *

Chapter 7: Ophelia

I stood behind a shadowed red curtain. Where the two sides of the curtain met, a small sliver of light peaked through. Behind the curtain, I could hear the sound of guests milling around in the large Ylisstol ballroom. I did not dare look to see how many people filled the ornate hall, for fear of intensifying the nauseated feeling in my stomach. I had not felt so frightened by simply anticipating a crowd of eyes on me. It felt like I had so much more to lose. I wrung my hands and pulled at the skirt of my dress. When finally, another hand pulled my hands apart. A strong hand cradled mine.

"Chrom, I…" I turned to the Exalt who had appeared beside me. He was dressed in his best clothes, garnished with Ylisse's national colors. He wore the Exalt crown upon his hair. He looked the most handsome I had ever seen him. His confidence was almost radiating from his body.

"There we go, no more fidgeting." Chrom said.

"Chrom, this is worse than facing an army on the battlefield." I replied. I squeezed his hand and was met with equal pressure.

"You'll be fine. Just keep a hold of my hand when you're nervous. Half the people in the room are our friends, and they already love you. There is no reason to fret, my love." Chrom placed a reassuring kiss on my cheek.

"I guess you're right." I said, with a pained smile on my face. I tried to look convinced and tried to hide the fact I was sick to my stomach.

"Listen, there's the announcement," A horn sounded valiantly in the hall, "Time to go," Chrom said.

A torrent of applause pressed into the sanctuary behind the closed curtain. I clutched tightly at Chrom's hand. The curtains pulled back and we were flooded with the bright light from the hall. Chrom and I walked out above the crowd. Chrom began to wave and smile at the congregation. I followed suit, looking as enthusiastic as I could. After what seemed like a millennium, the music began to play and the crowd began to dance. The eyes turned from Chrom and me, and refocused on the party at hand. I let out a sigh of relief, but the sudden disappearance of the crowd's attention did nothing to ease the anxiety swirling around inside. Chrom led me down into the hall and did not speak.

"We've survived," Chrom grinned lopsidedly. I gave Chrom a lighthearted scowl. He only laughed at me, "Now, my fiancée, may I have this dance?"

"Er, I guess so, dear Exalt." I said. I gave him a mocking smile. Chrom frowned for a moment, before it changed to a sly grin. Chrom grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the floor. I stumbled, and laughed at my own clumsiness. Chrom took my hand and cradled my waist with his other hand. He gave me a smile, as if to ask me if I was ready. I glanced at our feet.

"I don't think I know how to dance." I said as Chrom began to move our bodies to the rhythm of the song.

"I don't either." Chrom winked. I found his statement overwhelmingly false. He may not look like a prince, or speak like a prince, or act like a prince if he could help it, but Chrom had a wealth of royal knowledge that he left untapped at any other time. As we spun around the dance floor, Chrom whispered into my ear.

"Now I'll do most of the work; I'll go talk to everyone who needs to congratulate us. You can find a familiar face to talk to,"

"I get it; make everyone think I'm an outgoing socialite without talking to anyone I don't know. Well, I won't say no to only talking to people I like."

"You're quick. Is that why I love you?" Chrom asked.

"Well, that could be one reason."

After the song ended, Chrom and I parted ways. I slid through the room looking for a familiar face. I spotted a bubbly young blonde juxtaposed by a stoic brunette in full armor. As I drew closer, I heard their conversation.

"This is so romantic! I can't wait to be engaged." Lissa said dreamily.

"You're far too young to be engaged, milady." Frederick replied. Lissa pouted.

"If you had it your way I would never get married! I'd be an old lonely spinster for the rest of my days." Lissa crossed her arms, continuing to pout.

"I would not go that far. You shouldn't be lonely forever." Frederick said. Lissa stopped pouting and turned to stare incredulously at Frederick.

"What's with the change in tone?" Lissa got into his face. Frederick may have blushed, "You're being weird!" Over Lissa's bobbing pigtails, Frederick caught sight of me.

"Good evening Ophelia! Please come over here and let me congratulate you." Frederick said nonchalantly, his worried eyes contradicting the ease in his voice. I could not help snickering at his distress, but hurried to his aid. Lissa greeted me with a radiant smile and Frederick nodded; I could tell he was more grateful for my presence that it appeared. Frederick gripped my hand.

"Congratulations milady." Frederick said.

"Ophelia you look radiant!" Lissa cheered, "This is so exciting! You're like a princess now!" Lissa pulled my hands into her and her eyes glimmered with joy.

"A pr-princess?" I muttered, my voice shaking. I cleared my throat and blocked that word out of my mind. I turned back toward Frederick abruptly.

"Frederick, why are you dressed in full battle armor?" I asked, "I don't see any dangerous Plegians in here. Then again, I think Tharja is here!" I chortled, while Frederick stood up straighter.

"It is my duty to protect Lissa and Chrom at all times. I cannot take a night off, even for an engagement party. Someone must be paying attention when everyone else is lounging around." Frederick replied with a confident air.

"That's a lie Frederick, you just didn't want to dance! You're too shy!" Lissa teased. Frederick frowned at the princess, yet I caught the hint of a smile in his eyes.

"That is absurd, milady, I do not find dancing abhorrent nor am I too shy to do so." Frederick replied.

"Oh really?! Well, I guess we're about to find out!" Lissa grabbed Frederick's hands and pulled him into the fray of dancing bodies. All the while, Frederick was spluttering excuses and trying to break out of her grasp. Unfortunately for Frederick, Lissa was unyielding. The pair eventually disappeared into the crowd. As they faded out of sight, I saw Frederick finally give in and dance with Lissa. 

* * *

Thanks for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem._


	8. Exhale

Hola everyone! Thank you for reading! Thank you for following, faving, and reviewing. Your support means the world to me.  
I'm over that silly cold. :D

Answers to reviews:  
In reply to **Cheetos:**  
I love Frederick and Lissa and I am proud to aggressively ship them. :D  
Yeah, I gotta be sneaky, you know? :p  
Thank you for your review!

In reply to **derpyotaku:  
**A cliffhanger?! I never meant for that to be mysterious!  
I write the characters I feel solid about. I'll try harder to branch out. I brought some more variation of characters in this chapter.  
Thank you for waiting patiently, lol. And thank you for reviewing.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 8: Ophelia

Laughing softly, I turned around and bumped into an all too familiar dark mage. I let out a small squeal of fright, warranting a few unhappy looks from the nearby party goers.

"Gods Tharja! You almost scared me to death!" I muttered. I patted my hair down, in an attempt to calm myself.

"It's alright," Tharja drawled, "I can bring you back from the dead."

"I suppose I should thank you, but honestly, that is very unsettling." I replied. Tharja giggled in her most unnerving way. She peered up at my face for moment. Her inspection sent a slight chill down my spine.

"Have you been well lately, my love?" Tharja asked. Her concern was disturbing rather than comforting.

"As well as I can be under these circumstances," I warily eyed the peopling milling around the room.

"I knew I shouldn't have left your side." Tharja muttered. I glanced at Tharja but her eyes had become dark and distant. I cleared my throat.

"I'm just going to, uh, leave," I said backing away.

"…yes… I have the perfect hex… We'll be inseparable…" Tharja muttered to herself. I left Tharja's vicinity before she could test out her "perfect" curse on me, her favorite victim.

Hopefully, a moving target was harder to hex.

"Congrats Ophelia," a voice said brightly. I turned to find a familiar small statured mage eagerly pushing his way through the crowd.

"Oh thanks you Ricken! Enjoying the party?" I smiled down at the smartly dressed boy.

"It's great, but no one will let me try the ale. It's even a special occasion." Ricken pouted slightly.

"You're not missing much, kid." I laughed, "Anyway, we only have bitter fancy drinks for all of the fancy guests."

"Speaking of that" Ricken approached me, looking serious and a little uncertain, " I know what it's like to be on the outside. I mean, in their eyes. They've got all their rules and noble ideas, so it's hard to be seen for who you are. I get treated the same way, so I get it. You can come drink tea with me if they are too mean."

"But, do you think it really be that bad?" I gulped, but my throat was dry.

"I am just a kid after all so maybe it's different…" Ricken offered.

I highly doubted it would be different.

I had seen the way many Ylisseans had turned on Emmeryn for simply desiring peace. How quickly would they turn on me, an amnesiac commoner?

My chest tightened at the thought. C

hrom could not convince them forever that, despite my standing, I was worth their respect. Especially when they focused on family lineages and held the children accountable for their parents' deeds. Chrom was still haunted by the wrath of his people because of his father's bad choices. With no family or royal blood, they had no way to judge me.

"Thanks Ricken. You're very sweet," I gently smiled," I'm going to find something to drink I'm a little parched."

I hurried through the crowd and grabbed the first servant I could find. I pulled a glass from his tray and nodded curtly at his confused expression. I downed the contents of the glass. The glass shook lightly in my hands; my fingers trembled against the glass.

I knew this engagement was going to be a challenge. I knew that our relationship could not be simple. I knew from the start that I was coming into the Ylissean capital the underdog. I needed to work to gain the respect of the country. I needed to work out how to handle being Chrom's wife.

I knew that all coming in.

But it did not change how hard this was.

Chrom POV

After spending much of the party speaking with Ylisse's powerful statesmen, I was ready to relax and join in the merriment. All I really wanted to do was find Ophelia and force her to dance with me again. Despite her uncertainty, she was a natural. Yet, the room was thick with people and I no clue where she could be hiding.

She most definitely would be hiding.

That's one thing I could not understand about Ophelia; she hated being the center of attention unless if involved tactical commands. I did not see the distinction between the two. It was just one of her quirks. It was one of her more infuriating quirks. One of her quirks I wanted to wash out of her mind and protect her from.

I pushed onto the dance floor and was stopped by a familiar voice, "Milord!" Frederick appeared beside my shoulder looking flushed. I laughed at his disgruntled expression.

"You must help me! Lissa has had me dancing and I cannot escape her!" Frederick said fervently. He glanced around looking for any signs of Lissa in the crowd.

"I've never been able to control Lissa," I smirked. I could not help myself; seeing Frederick like this was too amusing. In the crowd, Lissa's blonde hair peeped in and out view, growing ever closer. I patted Frederick on the shoulder, "Good luck with that."

"But milord," Frederick pleaded.

"My apologies, but I'm looking for Ophelia." Lissa found Frederick just as I disappeared out of view. I heard Frederick's shouts of distress.

I returned to searching the room for a hint of golden silk or auburn hair. Yet, I could find no sign of Ophelia.

This whole night was for not if I could not even spend a few moments with her. To show her how great the whole party was going. I had to prove her fears were unjustified.

She was clueless of her own magnetism. She was oblivious to her ability to light up a room. I had to tell her the shining things that the nobles had told me. They had a great hopes for our union.

As I was bustling through the crowd I bumped into a familiar and clumsy Pegasus knight. Sumia stumbled and knocked over a waiter carrying a tray of mugs. The mugs of wine flew through the air, showering Sumia, me, and most people in the vicinity with the cold beverage. I caught Sumia's waist before she fell face first onto the tiled floor and managed to make this situation any worse. I stood Sumia back on her feet; she slid slightly on the now drenched floor. After the initial shock passed, Sumia realized whose hands were on her waist; she turned pink. The partygoers nearby were murmuring and staring at the situation.

"C-Chrom! I'm so sorry!" Sumia cried. She covered her blushing face with her hands. I brushed my dripping hair out my face.

"Don't worry, that was my fault." I replied. Sumia looked near tears; or it could have been the wine dripping down her face. I scooped up a napkin from a table nearby and offered it to Sumia. She accepted with an embarrassed gurgle and dried off her face. She looked back at me with a smile.

"Looks like you might need this too." Sumia handed me the cloth napkin.

"Thanks." I ran the napkin quickly through my hair. A few servants appeared to clean up the mess. I helped Sumia out of the puddle and out of the way.

"I knew something like this would happen. I predicted it with my flowers… I'm sorry you were hit with most of the wine, milord." Sumia said apologetically.

"It's not the worst thing that could've happened," I said flippantly, "I better find Ophelia before she finds her way into something worse. Have you seen her by chance?"

"Oh well, the last time I saw her she was going into the gardens. I guess she could be in the courtyard, but I haven't seen her in a while." Sumia explained.

I said a hurried thanks and headed toward the courtyard. The Ylisstol ballroom opened up on one side to an expansive courtyard that surrounded the capitol building. The courtyard was strewn with benches, shrubbery, and fountains, filling the outdoor area with various hiding places.

"Ophelia?" I hissed. With people milling around the balconies, I tried to be discrete. I stepped into the garden, following the stone path. I called her name out a few more times. Suddenly a voice croaked from behind a shrub.

"Chrom?" I stepped around the bush to find Ophelia. She was resting her head and arms upon a stone bench, her legs tucked underneath her.

"Ophelia? What are you doing down there?" I asked. She looked up at me; her face was pale. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Are you covered in wine?" She gazed at my drenched clothing.

"Ophelia, why are you out here all alone?" I said. She stopped smiling and studied the grains of the marble bench.

"I uh needed some air." She muttered, her voice small, "I could not breathe in there."

"You look pale" I stroked her cheek, "You need to see a healer."

"But the party… I couldn't leave early." Ophelia replied. Even in pain, she ignored her own needs. It was typical of her to be so irritatingly selfless she was practically verging on selfish.

"Forget it, your health is far more important." I said sternly. She grimaced, but did not argue with the introduction of a healer.

"I'll go find a healer," I stood to go, but found it wrong to leave her behind. Ophelia saw my hesitation.

"Tell a servant to send for a few healers, while you appease the crowds inside. I'll be fine. I'm tough aren't I?" Ophelia said, "They'll patch me up and I'll be back to the party in no time."

Her voice was steady, but her face still revealed her unease. I stood there for a moment; unsure of what to do. Ophelia met my gaze; her green eyes full of determination. I nodded and hurried away. She smiled, which was the last bit of encouragement I needed. I reentered the ballroom and waylaid the first servant I found.

"Find a few healers and send them to the courtyard; Ophelia is in need of assistance. Please tell them to be discreet." I commanded. The young girl nodded and ran off to fulfill my directive. I was tempted to return to Ophelia's side, to assure her that healers were on the way. Yet, I knew she would never let me stay with her. She was just about as stubborn as I was, but only when she could really benefit from listening to me. I sulked through the party, making an effort to look carefree only when I had to.

_

Thanks for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem._


	9. Truthfully

Sorry for the wait! I am a terrible procrastinator.

Thank you for reading, faving, and following. And, as always, thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 9: Luce

My heartbeat echoed Chrom's words in my mind, thundering incessantly even when I had found two healers and were leading them into the courtyard. We found Ophelia easily and my heartbeat slowed. She was sitting on a bench staring at the glimmering lights inside of the ballroom. I let out a sigh of relief.

I thought this had been the end. Every worst case scenario had bolted through my mind shocking my nerves into a frenzy. Yet, her she was, seemingly unharmed and calmly awaiting our arrival. I could not help being slightly angry.

How could she worry me like that?

"Milady, Chrom sent for a healer." I bowed and the healers followed suit. Ophelia motioned for us to stand. The healers went to her side.

"What is wrong, milady?" one of the healers asked.

"I got a little overwhelmed inside, but sitting out here has helped tremendously," Ophelia explained, "I allowed Chrom to call you only to appease him. He gets worried so easily." She smiled lightly at the thought of the Exalt. She shooed the healers away when they attempted to examine her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the other healer asked. Ophelia nodded.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. You may go." The healers bowed before hesitantly leaving. Ophelia stood up slowly, testing her own stability. I watched as her face grew ashen for a moment before she steadied herself.

"Please allow me to escort you to your room." I burst out. I flushed at my own impertinence. Right now, I was only a hand maiden, nothing more. I had to remember that.

Ophelia studied me for a moment, her mouth quirking slightly into a smile; her eyes shone with a hint of curiosity at my worry.

"If you wish to walk with me, I will not refuse your company." Ophelia started away and I hastened to her side. As we walked, I could not help studying her face. I was not sure what I was searching for in her features, but I knew I needed to memorize them while I could.

Ophelia let out a sigh, "How many secrets are too many, Luce?"

"Ma'am?" I asked; it was my turn to be surprised. My heart raced at the thought of my own plethora of secrets.

Ophelia continued before I could answer.

"I think tonight is as good a night as any to reveal a few of them." Ophelia muttered. I could see her mind racing behind her green eyes.

Ophelia revealed no more of her worries to me.

Chrom

The servant returned and informed me Ophelia was not returning to the ball. She assured me Ophelia was alright, but had been sent to her room to rest. My worries subsided, but my body itched to get out of the ballroom and to Ophelia's side.

I spent most of the evening spreading various lies about Ophelia's whereabouts, to prevent anyone from suspecting her departure. After every last party-goer had left the great hall in the capital, I snuck away to find Ophelia. I rushed off to Ophelia's room Without hesitation, I knocked insistently upon her lacquered, wooden door.

"Come in." Her worried voice replied. I barged into Ophelia's sitting room. Ophelia had been sitting nervously on her sofa, but jumped to her feet the instant I entered the room. In one quick movement, I covered the space between us and tightly pulled her into my arms.

"Er, Chrom, you're kind of hurting me." Ophelia smiled sheepishly up at me. I muttered a quick apology and released her from my grip. I was relieved to find her looking normal and healthy. She had changed out of her evening gown into her nightclothes. She wore the dress with the faint grass stains around the knees, from the nights we had tried to catch fireflies in the courtyard.

"Are you alright? Is everything okay," I asked quickly. I brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and held my hand there. Ophelia placed her hand upon mine and nodded slightly.

"Well, I mean I'm alright, but," She looked at my eyes searching for the words before she glanced up at the ceiling.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been completely truthful as of late," Ophelia began.

"Something is really wrong, isn't it?" I asked too quickly. Ophelia groaned in frustration and put her hand over her face. She looked at me her fingers.

"It's not wrong per say…"

"Ophelia, my heart is ready to pound out of my chest onto the floor. Could you please tell me what wrong before that happens?" I replied, my commanding tone hiding the quiver of worry.

She removed her hands from her face and protectively crossed her arms over her chest. When she spoke, her voice was quiet but concise. She met my eyes through her long brown lashes.

What she said next hardly made it to my ears before I was weak in the knees.

"I'm pregnant."

Ophelia

I had spent the evening figuring out the best way to present Chrom with this latest development. Instead of being gentle and unsurprising I had just said it:

_ "I'm pregnant." _

Chrom's face went ashen and he fell onto my sofa. I stood before him as he battled with this news.

"You're pregnant?" Chrom asked. I nodded silently. Chrom started to laugh

"You're pregnant!" He shouted it out, "This is wonderful news!" He hopped up and pulled me into his arms. He twirled me around and joyfully kissed me.

"Wonderful news?" I repeated, "Huh. He thinks it is wonderful news." I fell limply onto the sofa.

"But this is good news." Chrom sat next to me and studied my face, "You don't think it is?"

"This ruins everything. Don't you see? We're not even married yet. This is as uncouth and improper as it gets." I watched Chrom digest the new further and start to see my point. He let out sigh of understanding and leaned back into the sofa.

We stayed silent for a long while. Luce came in during our silence and served a pot of tea without being prompted. I was happy to have something warm and comforting in moment where my life was making little sense.

"How did this happen…? We were so careful." I muttered angrily to myself. I handed Chrom a cup of tea that he gratefully accepted.

"No one can plan this. Not even Ylisse's greatest tactician." Chrom countered. I crossed my arms in irritated agreement.

"So what now?" I asked looking at the ceiling, hoping an answer would fall down onto my head. Chrom shrugged

"I guess we could call off the wedding." I speculated, "I'll be the size of warship by the time we can get everything arranged." At my words Chrom started spluttering and partly spilled tea onto himself.

"C-call off the wedding?" Chrom coughed, looking distressed. We exchanged a long knowing glance.

"I know about the wedding." I added, smiling teasingly.

"I know you know," Chrom explained,"Do you think we should cancel all of our plans?"

"It's too short notice to announce the wedding almost directly after the engagement ball, wouldn't you agree?" I replied thoughtfully. Chrom frowned; I could tell he was crushed. He had worked so hard on making the wedding perfectly behind my back. Now all of his hard work was ruined by my apparently superb ability to bare children. An idea sparked into my mind.

"Why don't we elope?" I asked. The more the idea spun in my mind the more I liked it. Chrom eyed my indecisively.

"Just think about it! We'll get married in secret now, and then when it becomes obvious that I'm carrying your child, no one will be the wiser." Chrom eyed my eager face. He should have known my eager planning face by now.

"You really think that will work?" Chrom asked; he did not look convinced.

"We can get married now in secret, have the baby, and have a formal event later." Chrom's frown deepened.

"You know, I don't like secrets." Chrom muttered. I was wholeheartedly tempted to deny his statement, but I kept my mouth shut.

"The baby will only be secret for a little bit." I replied. Caressing his cheek I added, "Don't look so distressed."

"Why shouldn't I be distressed? This moment should be a happy one…" Chrom scowled.

"I'm a commoner remember? I know you're irritated, but honestly, I've got keep track of this. I don't want some kind of Ylissean law to be overlooked. Don't look at me like that,"

"Ophelia, just see reason." Chrom sighed.

"I can't see reason, I'm pregnant." I replied strongly. We glared at each other stubbornly. The moments ticked by slowly, until I completely ate away at Chrom's resolve.

Chrom eventually gave in; my resolve would not be shaken on this subject.

"So it won't be secret for long…?" Chrom said, his voice echoing his defeat. I took his hand and nodded reassuringly.

With every secret revealed, a new secret forms.

Thank you for reading!

_I do not own Fire Emblem_


End file.
